J'ai besoin de toi!
by Loulou2a
Summary: OS - Slash SBRL - Sirius a besoin de Remus tout comme son ami à besoin de lui. Mais n'y a t'il pas autre chose? Un baiser va lui permettre d'y voir plus clair.


Note : La fic se situe quelques temps après la Noël dans le tome 5 alors que Sirius et Remus se retrouvent seuls au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Avertissement : Il s'agit d'un slash même si c'est très léger.

Remus se retourna pour l'énième fois dans son lit, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était revenu, quelques heures plus tôt, dans la demeure des Blacks après une mission pour l'ordre qui avait duré une longue semaine. Il était éreinté et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Il soupira et se leva pour descendre à la cuisine où il trouverait sûrement une potion de sommeil parmi les innombrables laissées par Severus.

Il enfila sa robe et quitta la chambre dans l'obscurité, se laissant guider dans la pénombre par ses sens surdéveloppés de loup-garou. Il s'arrêta au premier étage quand il vit de la lumière filtrer sous la porte du petit salon. Il entra, sans bruit dans la pièce, espérant ne pas se retrouver nez à nez avec l'horrible elfe de maison.

Le feu se consumait dans la cheminée et le petit fauteuil avait été déplacé pour permettre à son occupant de profiter de la chaleur des flammes.

Remus fit quelques pas dans le salon, restant toujours très silencieux et se rapprocha du dossier pour voir Sirius, son ami et maître des lieux, le regard dirigé vers le feu, un verre à la main.

Le lycanthrope savait que l'homme avait pris pour habitude de venir boire du Whisky au coin du feu au milieu de la nuit. Remus avait été témoin de cette scène quelques semaines seulement après leur emménagement dans cette maison alors qu'il rentrait d'un voyage de trois jours. Sirius détestait vivre ici. Il se sentait comme en prison. Il avait quitté la cellule moisie d'Azkaban pour une autre cellule tout aussi froide et triste. Il s'était alors mis à boire, pour oublier son mal être, sa solitude et sa misérable condition. Remus n'aimait pas voir son ami ainsi. Il le voyait dépérir et il ne pouvait le supporter.

"Sirius" Dit il d'une voix douce, se décidant à intervenir.

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs tourna son regard voilé vers lui et Remus put lire tant de peine et de souffrance dans ces deux prunelles grises qu'il avait vu si souvent briller de malice quand ils étaient jeunes. Cette vision de son ami lui déchirait le cœur. Il avait certes retrouvé Sirius, deux ans auparavant mais son ami, insouciant et joyeux était mort durant ces douze longues années derrière les murs de la prison d'Azkaban.

Le lycanthrope poussa un siège et prit place au coté de son ami, devant le feu. De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun mot ne fût échangé. Seul le crépitement du feu entrecoupait ce silence.

Remus laissa ses yeux errer sur le feu un moment avant de regarder Sirius qui remuait son verre, sans pour autant le porter à ses lèvres.

"Tu n'arrives pas à dormir." Constata Sirius d'une voix rauque sortant ainsi de son mutisme.

Son vis-à-vis acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Le silence régna de nouveau dans la pièce avant que Remus n'ose y mettre fin.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sirius?" Demanda t-il, ses yeux se portant automatiquement sur l'homme. "Je ne t'ai jamais vu boire ainsi."

"Les choses ont changé." Répondit Sirius, une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix.

Il se leva et posa son verre sur la table basse avant de revenir auprès du feu, faisant face à son ami.

"Que puis-je faire d'autre?" Le questionna t-il avec amertume, les yeux tournés vers le sol.

"Pourquoi dis tu ça, Sirius?"

"Je n'ai rien à faire que de rester enfermé, seul dans cette maison. Ce n'est pas très différent d'Azkaban. Je ne sers à rien." Déclara t-il.

Il se sentait si las, si inutile.

"Ne dis pas ça Sirius!"

"A quoi je sers Remus?" L'interrogea t-il, croisant enfin son regard.

"L'Ordre a besoin de toi." Tenta de le rassurer son ami.

"A part mettre cette baraque à la disposition de l'Ordre je n'ai rien fait. Snape a raison. Je passe mes journées, enfermé ici, à me cacher alors que les autres sont dehors à courir des risques pour obtenir des informations sur Voldemort où surveiller le département des mystères. Je suis complètement inutile." Confessa t-il et il tourna le dos à Remus pour regarder les flammes danser dans la cheminée. "Par moment je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de rester à Azkaban. A quoi cela a-t-il servi de m'échapper? A rien." Finit Sirius d'une voix morne.

"Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça!" Cria Remus qui se releva et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son ami pour le tourner et ainsi lui faire face. "Tu es innocent…"

"Qu'est ce que cela change?" Le coupa Sirius, tête baissée pour ne pas croiser les yeux ambrés de son ami.

"Ca change tout." Assura Remus avec force.

"Peter s'est enfuit et Voldemort est revenu. Que je sois ici ou en prison c'est pareil."

"Arrête!" Lui ordonna Remus, le secouant pour le faire réagir. "Pense à Harry. Il avait besoin de connaître la vérité sur sa famille, de savoir que son parrain ne les avait pas trahi et qu'il n'était pas tout seul…"

"Harry n'a pas besoin de moi. Molly me l'a bien fait comprendre. Je ne suis pas assez responsable pour m'occuper de lui." L'interrompit-il de nouveau.

"C'est faux. Harry sait qu'il peut compter sur toi."

"Je ne peux même pas le joindre. Je ne sais pas comment il va. Il m'est impossible de le contacter avec toutes les sécurités installées par l'autre folle. Il ne m'a pas appelé une seule fois avec le miroir." Termina Sirius avant de se dégager de la poigne de Remus pour faire quelques pas. "Personne n'a besoin de moi."

"Et moi!" Hurla Remus faisant sursauter Sirius qui se retourna. "Tu penses à moi." Ajouta t-il d'une voix emplie d'émotion. "J'ai passé douze ans à croire que tu étais un criminel, que tu étais responsable de la mort de trois de nos amis. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti quand Dumbledore m'a appris la nouvelle. Tout s'est brisé en moi. Ma vie ne valait plus rien. J'avais tout perdu." Avoua Remus.

Il s'avança lentement vers Sirius qui resta immobile et muet face à cette confession. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Remus avait toujours été maître de ses émotions, mais à cet instant il se laissait aller. Il laissait libre cours à sa peine.

"Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Comment toi qui avait toujours été contre les idées de ta famille et de Voldemort pouvais tu retourner ta veste et nous trahir? C'était inconcevable. Toi, mon meilleur ami, qui prenait tant soin de moi les matins après la pleine lune, qui avait toujours les mots pour me faire sourire, tu ne pouvais pas être un mangemort. Tu avais su affronter ta famille dès ta première année à Poudlard en rejoignant Gryffondor. On savait qu'on pouvait de faire confiance. Tu as toujours été un ami fidèle. Alors, non je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Mais je ne voyais pas d'autres explications possibles. Même en prenant conscience que tu t'étais joué de nous, je ne pouvais te haïr. J'espérais au fond de moi que tout cela soit faux et qu'un jour j'entendrais frapper à la porte de ma misérable demeure et que James, Lily, Harry, Peter et toi seraient là. Le cauchemar prendrait fin et nous serions à nouveau réuni."

Remus fit une pause dans son récit pour reprendre une certaine contenance et essuyer ses larmes. Sirius ne disait mot, sachant que Remus n'avait pas fini.

"Alors tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été heureux ce soir là dans la cabane hurlante. Il ne me manquait qu'un maigre indice pour prendre conscience de ton innocence et je l'ai eu cette nuit quand j'ai vu le nom de Peter sur la carte. Tout s'expliquait dans mon esprit et il ne m'a suffi qu'à croiser ton regard pour savoir que je retrouvais mon ami, un homme innocent. Un feu a alors jailli en moi, je n'étais plus seul, je n'avais pas tout perdu, tu étais là. Tu retrouverais la liberté et prendrais Harry avec toi. Tout allait changer. Mais la fuite de Peter a mis fin à ce court bonheur. Néanmoins, la vérité avait éclaté et même en cavale tu restais mon ami."

La lycanthrope fit encore un pas et se trouva face à face avec Sirius. Ses yeux embués rencontrèrent les prunelles aciers de Sirius.

"J'ai besoin de toi Sirius. Alors ne dis plus jamais que tu ne sers à rien." Finit Remus dans un souffle.

Sirius combla la distance qui le séparait de son ami et l'entoura de ses bras.

"Pardon Moony. Je suis désolé. J'ai été si égoïste, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi." S'excusa t-il, le serrant contre lui.

Remus posa la tête sur son épaule, savourant cette étreinte qui lui faisait tant de bien.

"Je vais me ressaisir Moony. Je te le promets" Rajouta Sirius.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés profitant de la présence de l'autre, ou de simplement un peu de chaleur humaine qui leur avait tant manquée.

Sirius traçait des cercles le long du dos de Remus. Il se sentait enfin apaisé, les paroles du châtain avaient réchauffé son cœur et l'avaient aidé à reprendre pied bien plus que n'importe quelle boisson. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, sans prendre en considération les sentiments de son ami. Il avait rarement vu Remus laisser, ainsi, libre cours à ses émotions. Mais en cet instant, il lui en était très reconnaissant.

Il desserra lentement son étreinte et les deux hommes plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre, aucun ne voulant briser ce silence. Le visage de Sirius afficha un sourire sincère. Ses yeux étaient captivés par les deux ambres de son ami. Le temps s'était suspendu. Plus rien n'avait besoin d'être dit, seule la présence de l'autre suffisait.

Soudain, alors que l'air était devenu électrique et que tout avait disparu autour d'eux, Sirius se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Remus, toute réflexion ou pensée cohérente ayant quitté son esprit. Le lycanthrope ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais loin de le repousser, il se mit doucement à répondre à ce baiser quand Sirius entrouvrit ses lèvres pour capturer sa langue. Les deux hommes s'embrassaient. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, ni fougueux, ni même timide ou encore désespéré. C'était simplement un baiser, un baiser au goût de Whisky, échangé entre deux personnes que la vie avait trop souvent laissé seules, deux personnes qui avaient tant souffert et qui à cet instant, ayant perdu toute notion de réalité, se laissaient aller dans cette étreinte.

Sirius finit par se reculer, coupant ce moment hors du commun, et reprenant ainsi ses esprits. Il porta son regard sur son ami, dont les yeux étaient toujours fermés, et se mit alors à paniquer. Que venait-il de faire?

"Moony, je suis désolé." Dit-il rapidement. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Excuse moi! Je … Je ne voulais …pas. Je sais… pas. Quel idiot! Je …" Tenta t-il de s'expliquer en se recouvrant la tête d'une main.

Il continua à bredouiller des bouts de phrases incompréhensibles et à s'agiter. Le moment de béatitude était passé et il réalisait la portée de son acte. Il se sentait tellement embarrassé.

"Remus, dis quelque chose!" Implora t-il, voyant que le lycanthrope ne réagissait pas.

Remus croisa alors le regard affolé de Sirius et lui sourit.

"Sirius, calme toi!" Lui conseilla t-il et il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de remuer dans tous les sens. "Je ne comprends pas non plus ce qu'il vient de se passer. Mais il s'agit seulement d'un incident. Ce n'est rien. On va juste oublier tout ça."

"Tu ne m'en veux pas?" Demanda Sirius d'une voix inquiète.

"Bien sur que non, Sirius." Le rassura t-il. "On s'est simplement laissé emporter. Je vais remonter dans ma chambre et essayer de dormir. Tu ferais bien d'aller toi aussi te reposer."

"D'accord!" Acquiesça Sirius, soulagé par ses mots.

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire et avant que Remus ne quitte le salon, Sirius le remercia. Le brun se rassit dans le fauteuil et soupira. Il tendit son bras pour prendre le verre sur la table basse mais suspendit son geste. L'alcool n'était pas le bon remède et peu importe combien il boirait, il ne se sentirait jamais autant apaisé qu'il l'avait été quelques minutes plus tôt après les paroles de Remus. Son ami était important pour lui, il avait besoin de sa présence et de son soutien.

Il se leva, éteignit le feu et se décida à enfin regagner sa chambre pour dormir.

xxxx

Sirius étouffa un bâillement alors qu'il franchissait la dernière marche pour entrer dans la cuisine. Il se figea quand il aperçut Remus qui, d'un coup de baguette magique, faisait chauffer le café et griller les toasts. Il le salua timidement sans croiser son regard et confus, prit place à la table.

Le Lycanthrope lui sourit et lui tendit une tasse fumante. Sirius huma la forte odeur de café et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Le café était serré comme il l'aimait et il en avait bien besoin, ce matin, pour remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

Remus s'assit à son tour et but son thé tout en parcourant des yeux la gazette du sorcier.

Sirius regardait discrètement son ami en repensant à "l'incident" de la veille. Il n'avait pas pu chasser ce baiser de son esprit et cela l'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit. Il avait cherché une raison logique à tout cela. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à s'expliquer pourquoi il avait embrassé son meilleur ami, un homme de surcroît. Y avait il quelque chose derrière ce baiser? Sirius en doutait. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes et avait fréquenté quelques femmes durant ses jeunes années. Il était certain, il n'était pas gay. Alors pourquoi l'avoir embrassé?

Il se demanda comment Remus pouvait rester aussi impassible alors que lui se posait tant de questions. Le châtain ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

Il le fixa plus attentivement. Le temps n'avait pas été clément avec lui, ses cheveux étaient parsemés de mèches grises et ses yeux reflétaient toute sa fatigue. Pourtant Sirius devait admettre que ces derniers avaient quelque chose d'intense. L'homme se mit alors à repenser à son ami, des années auparavant, quand toute l'horreur de la guerre n'était pas derrière eux. Il avait toujours trouvé que Remus avait des yeux magnifiques. Ils n'étaient pas marrons mais ambres et par moment il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient en or liquide. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était attiré par le châtain. Loin de là, il n'avait jamais eu de pensée de ce genre pour le lycanthrope.

Dans leur jeunesse, il n'était pas aussi proche de lui qu'il l'était de James, mais Remus avait une place spéciale. Sa lycanthropie et le poids que ce secret représentait pour lui, le rendaient fragile et depuis le jour où James leur avait faire prendre conscience de la nature de Remus, Sirius s'était promis t'aider le châtain et de toujours le faire sourire. Le lendemain des pleines lunes, il était le premier à l'infirmerie pour venir le soutenir avec tout un tas de friandises.

Rendre Remus heureux était un but que Sirius s'était fixé à l'époque où ils étaient à Poudlard mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait Remus plus qu'un ami. Il voulait simplement prendre soin de lui. Il aurait fait pareil pour James et Peter.

Sirius tentait encore de se persuader qu'il ne ressentait rien de plus que de l'amitié pour Remus quand ce dernier se leva et sortit de la cuisine. Trop plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas ses paroles.

Il finit de boire son café et n'ayant pas faim, débarrassa magiquement la table avant de retourner à ses réflexions. Il devait absolument comprendre le pourquoi de ce baiser avant de refaire face à l'homme. Il se sentirait trop tendu en sa présence s'il n'éclaircissait pas certaines choses. Ce n'était qu'un simple incident comme l'avait qualifié Remus. Il fallait oublier, tout simplement. C'était le résultat d'années entières de solitude. Tous deux avaient eu besoin de réconfort et de se sentir aimé et c'était arrivé. Il n'y avait pas d'explication. Remus était son ami et ce baiser ne voulait absolument rien dire.

Sirius en vint à cette conclusion et se sentant l'esprit plus apaisé, il saisit le journal laissé par Remus et se mit à lire les nouvelles du monde sorcier.

xxxx

La journée se passa dans le calme au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Sirius passait le plus clair de son temps dans l'ancienne chambre de sa mère pour nourrir Buck. Alors qu'il s'était promis de ne plus y penser, la scène du baiser revenait inlassablement devant ses yeux. Il était peut-être ou pas attiré par le lycanthrope mais il avait tout de même embrassé et avait, il devait le reconnaître, apprécié ce baiser. Il se dit qu'il s'en faisait sûrement pour rien et que Remus avait déjà effacé cette affaire de sa mémoire. Il n'y avait que lui pour y donner de l'importance.

En fin d'après midi, il quitta l'étage pour descendre au salon et se figea quand il tomba nez à nez avec Remus dans les escaliers.

L'homme lui sourit avec cet air impassible qui le caractérisait. Sirius jura mentalement. Pourquoi fallait-il que Remus sache si bien cacher ses émotions? Cela aurait été tellement plus facile s'il savait ce que pensait le châtain. Il pourrait ainsi en discuter tous les deux et comprendre. Mais pour le moment, Sirius ne savait pas ce que son ami pensait de cet incident et il ne voyait pas comment aborder le sujet sans paraître ridicule ou encore pire horrifier Remus. Car après tout, même si Remus ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, il n'était pas normal d'embrasser un ami et n'importe qui en aurait été dégoûté. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela que Remus ne l'avait pas repoussé et avait même répondit à son baiser. Il avait peut être lui aussi apprécié. Mais plus vraisemblablement, il n'avait pas pris conscience de ce qui se passait réellement et, ayant tout autant que lui besoin de chaleur humaine, s'était laissé aller.

"Sirius!"

La voix Remus le tira de ses pensées et il tenta de lui faire face en cachant du mieux possible son trouble.

"Je te cherchais. Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur les notes de la dernière réunion." Expliqua le châtain.

"Je …" Bégaya Sirius qui déglutit en croisant sans le vouloir le regard de Remus. Que lui arrivait-il ? Et pourquoi les yeux de Remus étaient-ils si troublants? Il avait l'impression de voir le lycanthrope sous un nouveau jour. "Je … Je crois que Arthur les a pris. Il voulait étudier les plans." Parvint finalement à répondre Sirius.

"Je vois." Approuva Remus. "Tant pis, je me débrouillerais sans. Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Demanda t-il en voyant la mauvaise mine de Sirius. "Tu es bien pale"

"Non, tout va bien. Je manque seulement d'un peu d'air frais." Se justifia rapidement Sirius en se grattant l'arrière de la tête."

"Je sais à quel point c'est dur pour toi, Padfoot, de rester enfermé dans cette maison." Compatit le châtain. "Mais n'oublie pas que je suis là." Sourit-il.

Sirius grimaça. Pourquoi fallait-il que Remus soit si gentil? Il avait tant envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de sentir son odeur, de toucher sa peau. Son regard se porta sur ses fines lèvres. Il avait envie d'y goûter à nouveau, de caresser sa langue. Il secoua la tête, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ce genre de choses. C'était mal. Remus était son ami, rien que son ami.

"Sirius!"

Sirius souffla. Il devait se maîtriser et rester impassible face au châtain.

"Je crois que je viens d'entendre Kreattur à l'étage." Inventa Sirius pour couper cours à la conversation et à ce moment de gêne. "Je vais aller voir ça." Rajouta t-il rapidement et il disparut dans l'escalier.

En montant les marches, il se traita d'idiot. Il ne pouvait plus faire face à son ami sans être troublé. La situation s'annonçait difficile. Il vivait seul dans cette horrible maison avec le lycanthrope et il ne pourrait pas l'éviter indéfiniment.

Il s'adossa au mur et soupira. Que pouvait-il bien faire? Parler au loup-garou ou attendre que cette attirance passe ?

xxxx

Les jours suivants furent tout aussi difficiles et son attirance pour Moony loin de disparaître, se transforma en une véritable obsession.

Sirius avait tout d'abord pensé qu'il ne s'agissait qu'une de passade. Il suffirait d'un peu de temps et cette petite attraction pour son ami partirait tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Un jour, il pourrait en parler avec lui et ils en rigoleraient.

Mais il n'en était rien. Cette obsession était bien réelle. Remus habitait chacune de ses pensées. Sirius avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou. Il ne pouvait plus sortir Remus de son esprit. Il revoyait, à chaque instant, ses beaux yeux ambres, entendait son rire. Ce baiser défilait sans cesse devant ses yeux et il ressentait toutes les émotions qu'il avait alors éprouvé. Il voulait revivre tout cela. Goûter de nouveau aux douces lèvres de Moony serait un véritable délice, délice qui pourtant lui était interdit.

Ses désirs furent, alors, comblés dans de nombreux rêves. Sirius se réveillait, le lendemain, en sueur, pantelant, après avoir rêvé de Remus, de ses baisers, de son corps sous lui, de ses cris alors qu'ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre.

Ces matins là, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il en venait parfois à se dégoûter. Remus était son ami, un homme, il ne pouvait pas le désirer ainsi. Et pourtant, ses rêves ne faisaient que refléter la réalité et ses véritables sentiments.

Il passait des journées entières à tenter d'analyser tout cela, de comprendre, de s'expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Il voulait savoir quand cette attirance pour le lycanthrope avait débuté, pourquoi il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, après l'avoir embrassé et surtout si il avait déjà ce genre de sentiments à l'époque de Poudlard. Tant de questions, qui malheureusement restaient sans réponse, et ne faisaient que lui faire perdre la tête un peu plus chaque jour.

Il se devait de faire quelque chose. Par moment, il voulait se déclarer au lycanthrope, lui dire à quel point il avait apprécié ce baiser et les sentiments qu'il avait éveillé en lui, mais la seconde suivante, il renonçait, ayant trop peur de le faire fuir et de perdre son amitié. Il ne supporterait pas de voir Remus s'éloigner. Son ami lui avait pardonné toutes ses erreurs passées mais pourrait-il accepter cette obsession? Sirius en doutait. Remus était compréhensif, gentil, cependant de tels sentiments à son égard le répugneraient certainement.

Sirius avait trop besoin de la présence de Remus. Pour garder Remus, il tairait à jamais ses sentiments.

Un problème se posait malgré tout, il ne pouvait plus se retrouver face au lycanthrope sans éprouver de gêne.

Au début, il parvenait à cacher son trouble, il trouvait rapidement un prétexte pour écourter la conversation et fuir. Mais cela ne durerait pas indéfiniment. Ils partageaient, seuls, cette maison, et de ce fait se retrouvaient pour les repas. Sirius ne répondait que par monosyllabes aux questions de Remus qui bien souvent devant le peu d'enclin de son ami à converser abandonnait et lisait un livre.

Le comportement de Remus était déconcertant. Le lycanthrope agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Aucune émotion particulière ne se lisait dans ses yeux, déstabilisant davantage Sirius.

Il essayait de paraître le plus naturellement possible, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, néanmoins il lui était très difficile de masquer son trouble. Le seul moyen était de s'isoler. Il passait toutes ses journées à s'occuper de Buck et ne descendait à la cuisine qu'après s'être assuré de l'absence de Remus.

Les jours défilaient ainsi. Les deux amis s'étaient retrouvés une nuit au coin du feu et en un instant tout avait basculé. Sirius savait que tout serait différent.

xxxx

Assis, dans le salon, à la lumière du feu, il remuait le liquide brunâtre de son verre. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à monter se coucher, sa nuit serait encore peuplée de rêves de son ami. Il soupira et porta le verre à ses lèvres. Le liquide coula lentement dans sa gorge, le brûlant, lui ravivant les sens. Cela lui faisait du bien. Il posa le verre sur la table basse et laissa son regard erré sur les flammes. Il avait pris cette habitude de boire quand il se sentait mal. L'alcool était loin d'être la solution mais pendant un cours instant, il avait l'impression que son esprit était apaisé.

"Sirius!"

L'homme sursauta à l'entente de cette voix. Il n'était pas prêt à lui faire face. Il ne parviendrait pas à cacher davantage ses sentiments avec le regard de son ami sur lui. Il se retrouvait complètement désemparé.

"Sirius!" Insista Remus. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda t-il dans un murmure.

Il s'immobilisa à quelques mètres du fauteuil, espérant une réponse qui ne vint pas.

"J'ai attendu patiemment, Sirius, pensant que tu viendrais me parler de ton propre chef, mais tu n'es pas venu. Je ne peux pas te regarder sombrer un peu plus chaque jour sans rien faire. Je vois bien que ton comportement a changé. Tu ne me parles plus, tu t'isoles à l'étage." Commença Remus, faisant quelques pas pour s'arrêter derrière son ami. "Je sais à quel point c'est dur pour toi de rester ici, mais ce n'est pas en te repliant sur toi-même et en buvant que tu te sentiras mieux. Je pensais que tu avais compris que tu n'étais pas seul et que tu pouvais compter sur moi. Tu m'avais promis de te ressaisir." Termina t-il dans un souffle.

Sirius avait écouté son ami, sans dire un mot. Il percevait son inquiétude dans le ton de sa voix. Mais que pouvait-il répondre? Remus se fourvoyait. Au début, il est vrai qu'il s'isolait et buvait pour oublier sa misérable existence. Mais ce n'était plus le cas. Remus l'avait aidé, ses paroles l'avaient réconfortées et surtout le baiser avait tout changé. Sirius ne s'isolait plus, il fuyait. Il fuyait Remus, ses beaux yeux, son sourire. Mais plus que tout, il fuyait ses sentiments, ses sentiments pour le lycanthrope qui n'avaient jamais été aussi forts.

Le silence s'était de nouveau installé dans la pièce. Remus avait parlé, maintenant c'était au tour de l'animagus de s'expliquer. Remus ne voulait pas brusquer son ami, alors il attendrait qu'il soit prêt à se confier.

Le doute habitait de plus en plus Sirius. Devait-il se déclarer à Remus? Pouvait-il le laisser se tromper et s'inquiéter pour de fausses idées. Il ne voulait pas que Remus pense qu'il se sentait toujours inutile et misérable à cause de son enfermement forcé dans cette horrible maison. C'était le moment, il fallait qu'il se lance. Il inspira un grand coup, essayant de se donner du courage. Il risquait de perdre l'amitié du lycanthrope, tant pis, il devait parler.

"Tu…tu te trompes." Lâcha enfin Sirius d'une voix faible. "Je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Il … il ne s'agit pas de ça. Je…"

"De quoi alors? Pourquoi? J'aimerais savoir, Sirius." L'interrompit le châtain avec toujours une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

"Le baiser." Répondit Sirius avec hésitation.

"Quoi, le baiser?" S'étonna son ami.

"Qu'est ce que … Qu'est ce qu'il signifiait?" Parvint à demander l'animagus.

"Sirius, ce n'était qu'un accident. C'est arrivé comme ça. On était fatigué, las et on s'est laissé emporter. Que veux tu que je te dise d'autre ?"

"Peut-être que tu as apprécié." Répliqua Sirius, se levant lentement du fauteuil et se tournant pour être face au lycanthrope." "Peut-être que tu n'arrives pas à oublier et que tu as envie de recommencer. Et aussi que tu n'arrives pas à me regarder sans repenser au contact de mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Que tu as envie de ce contact, que tu en as besoin. Parce que moi c'est ce que je ressens." Avoua Sirius, plongeant son regard dans les deux ambres de Remus.

"Sirius!" Souffla le châtain qui restait stupéfait après les révélations de son ami. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ça. "Sirius, je…"

"Remus!" Le coupa t-il. "Je sais que tu vas trouver ça fou, peut être même que tu ne voudras plus m'adresser la parole, mais c'est la vérité." Poursuivit-il en se rapprochant de l'homme, sans quitter ses yeux. "Je ne peux chasser ce baiser de mon esprit, j'y repense sans cesse depuis cette nuit là. Je n'arrive plus à être prêt de toi sans ressentir le besoin de te serrer contre moi, de sentir ton odeur, de toucher ta peau et de goûter de nouveau à tes lèvres."

Il se stoppa devant le lycanthrope, scrutant son regard à la recherche d'une quelconque expression.

"J'ai essayé de comprendre Remus. Cela fait des jours que je cherche des explications à tout cela mais il n'y a rien. Aucune réponse aux nombreuses questions que je me pose depuis ce baiser."

Il s'arrêta un instant dans ses révélations, décelant de la surprise dans les yeux de Remus. Il baissa la tête et fit quelques pas, ne pouvant poursuivre ses révélations tout en dévisageant Remus qui restait muet.

"Je ne comprends pas Remus. Tu es un homme. Je ne suis pas gay, je ne l'ai jamais été. Et pourtant je suis attiré par toi. Je ne sais pas si cette attirance existait déjà avant, peu importe. Ce que je sais, c'est que je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à toi. J'ai besoin de toi en tant qu'ami mais j'ai aussi besoin de plus." Finit t-il d'une voix brisée.

Il resta dos au lycanthrope, craignant sa réaction. Il venait, à l'instant, de perdre probablement toute l'amitié de Remus. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

"Si..Si..Sirius!" Bredouilla Remus, visiblement choqué par les paroles de son ami.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, attendant les mots cruels que pouvaient lui dire son ami. Il ne le rejetterait pas avec violence, il en était sur. Remus était trop bon pour agir ainsi. Il lui expliquerait sûrement, avec délicatesse, qu'il ne pourrait jamais partager ses sentiments et peut être aussi qu'il était dégoûté que son seul ami puisse avoir une telle attirance pour lui.

Sirius patientait mais aucun mot ne venait. Remus restait silencieux.

"Remus, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me voir, ni être mon ami." Grimaça Sirius pour briser ce lourd silence.

"Comment peux-tu dire ça!" S'exclama t-il.

"Personne n'aimerait que son ami du même sexe ait ce genre de pensées à son égard. Tu dois me trouver répugnant." Lança t-il, les yeux fixés sur le carrelage fendu.

"Jamais!" Assura Remus en se rapprochant de lui. "Tu m'entends Sirius! Jamais je ne pourrais te rejeter ou ne plus vouloir te voir. Tu m'es trop cher. Tu es mon dernier ami. Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, alors maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne veux plus m'éloigner de toi."

"Je ne te dégoûte pas?" L'interrogea t-il avec appréhension, sans oser le regarder.

"Non."

Sirius releva les yeux et les prunelles aciers rencontrèrent de l'or liquide. Aucun des deux hommes n'osa ajouter un autre mot. Les révélations avaient été difficiles pour l'un et inattendues pour l'autre. Un moment de calme pour assimiler tout cela s'imposait.

Sirius profitait de la présence de Remus, sachant bien que tout n'était pas encore clair entre eux. La question fatidique restait à être posée. Ce n'était pas le moment de manquer de courage. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, l'avenir de leur relation se jouait.

"Acceptes-tu mes sentiments?" Demanda t-il enfin, son cœur cognant fort dans sa poitrine.

"Je…"

"Tu as une seule question à te poser Moony." L'interrompit Sirius d'une voix douce, posant délicatement une main sur sa joue. "Veux tu être avec moi?"

Remus ferma les yeux sous le toucher, appréciant la caresse. Sirius regardait tendrement le lycanthrope, appréhendant sa réponse. Ils étaient si prêt l'un de l'autre. Un seul pas et il pourrait serrer Remus dans ses bras. Il le voulait tant.

"Bien sur que je veux être avec toi Sirius." Déclara Remus. "J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es la personne la plus importante. Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi."

Un feu jaillit dans le cœur de Sirius. Il combla la distance qui les séparait et referma ses bras sur lui.

"Tu as ta réponse." Souffla t-il, le nez dans le cou de Remus, inspirant profondément son odeur.

Sirius voulait garder pour toujours le lycanthrope au creux de ses bras, telle était sa place. Il se sentait enfin libérer de toutes ses craintes. Remus était ici avec lui et ils ne se quitteraient plus.

"Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser?" Le questionna t-il avec amusement alors qu'il déposait déjà des petits baisers dans le cou de Remus.

"As-tu besoin de ma permission?" Rigola son compagnon. "Tu sais bien que je suis à toi maintenant."

"Exact!" Conclut Sirius, avec un regard de prédateur et un sourire qui éclairait tout son visage.

Il se pencha et captura cette bouche qu'il avait tant désirée depuis des jours. Le contact l'électrisa au plus haut point. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, ce baiser marquant le début de leur nouvelle relation. Ils étaient enfin ensemble. Ils pourraient se découvrir, s'embrasser, se donner l'un à l'autre corps et âme et tout simplement s'aimer…

* * *

Note de fin : Je trouve que ça manque de discussion entre Sirius et Remus dans Harry Potter. Enfin c'est normal vu que le livre est du point de vue de Harry. Alors j'avais envie d'écrire un moment entre ces deux là. Au départ il devait s'agir simplement de deux amis qui se soutiennent mais comme j'adore ce couple c'est devenu un slash.

Les reviews sont toujours très appréciées alors n'hésitez pas !!


End file.
